


Bond with me?

by acciopudding



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciopudding/pseuds/acciopudding
Summary: A "love confession" moment from Qui-Gon, or rather, the proposal moment.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: QuiObi Secret Santa 2020





	Bond with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucisAbsentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucisAbsentia/gifts).



> For dear LucisAbsentia's prompt,  
> This is an interesting prompt when thinking about Qui-Gon's thoughts and tense.  
> & I also want to draw them in an established relationship.  
> I tried my best here to cover both so here comes the proposal scene lol.  
> Hope you enjoy this & happy holiday!

Some ideas about the background, but also can be ignored:

They may be in an established relationship before, or there are just hints with uncertainty.

Qui-Gon isn't sure if it is his place to ask Obi-Wan to form a life-long bond with him.

But their lives are full of too many variables. And he hopes that maybe this will bring more sense of security to each other.


End file.
